


i'm never alone (you always catch me)

by forged_in_darkness (orphan_account)



Series: Phan Drabbles [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/forged_in_darkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is an emotional person and that's not a bad thing. In fact, that's quite beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm never alone (you always catch me)

Sometimes, Dan just thinks. He  _thinks_ about everything Phil has done for him, about everything they've been through together, and tears start welling in his eyes. He's not even mindlessly scrolling through Tumblr anymore. He's staring over the edge of his laptop when Phil walks in with tea and as he sets Dan's down next to him, Dan looks up into his eyes and can't hold it in anymore. The tears start leaking and Phil immediately rushes to wrap Dan up in his arms. It's not like this is the first time this has happened, not even close. Phil has spent years holding Dan as he cried into his chest, tears leaking through Phil's shirt. As he pet's Dan's hair, he asks what's wrong and Dan lifts his head up and looks into Phil's earnest eyes and says, "Nothing. Everything's right, Phil," and Phil understands.


End file.
